McDonald's
McDonald's Famous Barbecue 1940–1948 McDonald's was opened in 1940. It was formally called McDonald's Famous Barbecue. McDonald's Famous Hamburgers 1948–1953 It was renamed 'McDonald's Famous Hamburgers '''in 1948. McDonald's Coast to Coast 1953–1960 mcdonalds1.png|McDonalds sign This logo used Speedee instead of Ronald McDonald from the opening of the company's first franchising outlets to when it phased out. McDonald's (first era) 1960–1968 This logo referenced McDonald's iconic architecture of the era as designed by Stanley Meston, a roof line higher in front than in back, flanked by a pair of illuminated golden arches. The "M" formed by the arches would define the company's logo throughout the ensuing decades. 1968–2006 mcdonalds2.png|A sign showing "McDonald's Hamburgers. Billions & Billions Served" This logo references the signature architecture of double mansard-roofed restaurants (replacing the red-and-white tile buildings that had the Golden Arches). This logo is still used on some of the windows, doors, outside signs, the rug, and drive-thru signs at some of the locations. 1975–2006 This logo is similar to the previous one, but it has a red tube behind the logo. This can still be seen on some flags, some in-restaurant signs, and trash cans that had not yet updated to the current logo. 1976-2006 A glass version of the 1975 McDonald's logo appeared on the windows of newer McDonald's restaurants from 1976 until this logo was phased out from newer restaurants as part of the 2006 "Forever Young" rebrand. This logo is still on windows in some US restaurants and on the windows of newer restaurants in Canada. 1992–2009 This logo appears on the McDonald's commercials that aired in 1992-1997 with slogan "What you want is what to get" and in 1995-1997 with slogan "Have you had a break today?". This logo is typically used for signage. 1993-2010 This logo first appeared on metallic frames at McDonald's restaurants in 1993. It was used on McDonald's websites from 1996 until 1999, on small fry packets internationally from 2004 until 2010, and on medium and large fry packets from 2004 until 2007. This logo is still used on metal frames and picture frames at some restaurants. 1995–2011 Mcdonalds-96-logo.png Mcdonalds-97-logo.png This logo was only used on packaging as the secondary logo and was used on Apple Dippers packaging until 2010. Still being used on the ketchup (Fancy Ketchup) packages, the McFlurry machines, and the trays. My McDonald's 1997 This logo was used during the "My Mcdonald's" slogan campaign. This was to conform to the "my" theme on everything else as the internet became more mainstream. McDonald's (second era) 1997-2000 This logo appears on the McDonald's commercials that aired in 1997-2000 with the slogan "Did Somebody Say McDonald's?". 2000–2003 This logo was introduced when the standard color of the mansard roof for their restaurants was changed from brown to red and appears on the McDonald's commercials that aired in 2000-2003 with slogan "We love to see you smile" and in 2001-2003 with slogan "Smile". This logo is still in use on foil bags sold at McDonald's locations inside many Wal-Mart stores. McDonald's i'm lovin' it 2003–present ILI.png McDonalds2003a.png McDonalds2004b.png McDonalds2004d.jpg McDonald's_Georgia.jpg the mcdonalds logo.jpg|McDonald's Germany started using this version of the 2003 logo in 1996 as part of its 25th anniversary celebrations. They added the word "i'm lovin' it" below in 2003. McDonald's (third era) 2006–present As part of the first restaurant redesign for decades, called 'Forever Young', the logo was redesigned. The red background is occasionally used and the lettering is now used seperately to the 'Golden Arches'. This is used on a McDonald's website and promotions. 2007-present This logo was used in European countries starting in 2007. Alternate logo with slogan This variant is only used in some European countries. Slogan graphics May 7, 1979 – January 19, 1983 Slogans used with this graphic: *''Nobody can do it like McDonald's can (May 7, 1979 – January 19, 1983) *''Nobody can say good night like McDonald's can'' (1979) *''You deserve a break today'' (August 21, 1981 – January 19, 1983) *''Nobody makes your day like McDonald's can'' (1980 – January 19, 1983) August 21, 1981 – January 19, 1983 Slogan used with this graphic is You deserve a break today (August 21, 1981 – January 19, 1983) October 2, 1997 – June 29, 2000 Slogan used with this graphic is Did somebody say McDonald's? (October 2, 1997 – June 29, 2000) June 30, 2000 – September 28, 2003 Slogan used with this graphic is We love to see you smile (June 30, 2000 – September 28, 2003) September 29, 2003–present Slogan used with this graphic is I'm lovin' it (September 29, 2003–present) Category:Restaurant chains in the United States Category:Restaurant chains in Australia Category:Restaurants Category:International Category:Fast Food Category:Illinois Category:McDonald's Category:Burger Places Category:Restaurant chains in Oman Category:Restaurant chains in Lebanon Category:Restaurant chains in Kuwait Category:Restaurant chains in Jordan Category:Food and drink Category:NASCAR Category:Antipolo Category:Former Places in the Walden Galleria Mall Category:Restaurant chains in Italy Category:Fast casual restaurants Category:Former Places in the Boulevard Mall Category:Oak Brook, Illinois Category:Restaurant chains in Philippines